In Her Eyes
by kikyoh8r
Summary: a sad story of sacrifice and love. when kagome does a rash thing to save inuyasha what will become of him when he wakes? how will he react to her behaviors. will he go mad. fall into depression, or worst of all go demon? find out by reading this fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**( A/N okay people. hi this is my first story. I hope you like it. I'm a very deep person so if you see a different moral than I put than tell me. I'm merely a young girl. so please don't yell if have a lot of bad transitions. I do that allot you are able to fallow me than this should be a good story. my friend ,who I see more as a sister or a sensei, will probably be mentioned allot in this story. she will be mentioned as sammy-sama (her pin name), sensei, or iy'ssharddetector (her spiral pin name). you should read her story it's really good. I'm her editor. You'll hear about her male editor in the first story.( he lost trust after he added allot of "getter' dones" in a suggestive area) ( no sensei does not write lemons only fluff) I'm editing the sequel to his heart, and the only one that can save him. Again good story. I will not write lemons. Repeat no lemons. I don't appose to them but I (having no personal experience) can't write them very well. (Well duh I haven't had experience I'm in 6th grade). I hope yall enjoy the story. Signing off this is kikyoh8r (Kikyo hater) with in her eyes.)**

* * *

**In her eyes**

**Chapter one: trouble for Sango**

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha the half demon half human she had befriended as he swung Shippo a fox demon that was their friend by his tail. thunk. InuYahsa had hit the ground with incredible force. Long ago a priestess who Kagome was a reincarnation of died because of InuYahsa. Her sister just recently put a necklace on him and whenever Kagome said sit he plummeted towards the ground.

"don't be so heartless" she yelled at him.

"Look who's talking." 'He retorted

"you were swinging him by his tail" she yelled "I mean really should I swing you around by your hair. And for being so rude sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit"

Sango, a demon slayer they picked up while looking for shards of a mythical jewel called the jewel of four souls or the shikon jewel, yelled "I will"

InuYahsa muttered to himself as he climbed out of the hole Kagome had made by telling him to sit so many times.

"Must you say sit seven times? It hurts" InuYasha remarked

"If you act that way yes. So don't act like you didn't have it coming." she retorted.

"grrrrr." he walked off to seek advice from a perverted monk they met that has a black void in his hand (a.k.a. a hell hole).

"He is so immature. I swear I'm gonna kill him one of the days." Kagome told sango.

"Give him a break you know he turns human the tonight. so that hurt him more than usual." sango justified for InuYasha.

"True. I should give him a break. Thanks for letting me vent to you sango." kagome said.

"Why does she have to do that?" InuYasha asked Miroku (the perverted monk).

"Don't you remember that she PMSes on the day you turn human? And you were hurting shippo." miroku said.

"and you know this why?" asked the half breed

"Well I mean she does act kind of irritable. And she tends to grab her side about this time of the month. Can't you tell she has it now?" miroku innocently replied

"Well yeah but I didn't think you knew it. Plus I can just sense it, how did you find out?" InuYasha asked

"well she mentioned it once" Miroku cowered

"Whatever pervert" InuYasha said and left it at that.

Kagome came rushing into the hut that 'the boys' were in, in panic yelling "help sango she just got kidnapped"

Miroku was the first up. He started running towards the woods. Everything was going through his head. 'Is she ok? Oh I hope she is ok. What if she is scared? What if she is hurt? Or worst of all what if she is dead?' he couldn't stand the thought of that. He was worried sick and had no idea where to look. 'I wish InuYasha were here so he could smell her' Miroku thought ' oh wait he can't, he turns human today and it's an hour till sundown. I have to find her before that'. He ran left and right in panic. Then he heard a piercing scream ring through the forest. He ran as fast as he could towards the scream. He knew it was sango's bloodcurdling scream. He didn't want to think about what made her scream like that.

When he arrived at the site where sango was she was covered in crimson blood from head to toe. She had bruises all over her and a cut above her left eye. She was lying unconscious in Naraku's arms. Where were kirara and her boomerang? He had to help her but how?

* * *

**(A/N well wanna know what happens? I have the first three chapters prewritten so I know what happen. (Evil laugh) moral: don't get angry at a hormonal girl or think before you act. (Whichever you prefer) until I get at least one review i will not update so in sensei's words "read and review")**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N okay yall the next chapter of in her eyes. hope you like it. I know I'm evil by ending the first chapter with a cliffy. lol you think I would actually leave you with a satisfying ending so you wouldn't come back. pish. yeah right. I have a lot of cliffys so you better read and review. see ya hope you like it)

Saving sango

"Where could he be?" InuYasha asked Kagome, who was riding on his back.

" I don't know but he must be frantic" she told InuYasha while searching the forest for Sango.

A scream came ringing through the forest in an extremely high pitch. InuYahsa ran harder than he ever

had before. He knew Sango was in trouble. 'Only an hour till sundown, oh I'm screwed' he thought.

When he found Sango she was on the ground unconscious barely clinging to life. Miroku was hitting

Naraku with that staff thing and doing almost no damage. InuYahsa and Kagome took immediate action.

Kagome whistled for Kirara and put Sango on her back, then hulled her boomerang bone on Kirara too.

She told Kirara to go find Keade and get her to help Sango. Then she grabbed her bow and arrow she

thankfully brought and aimed at Naraku. _SHHHHHIICCC_ the arrow shot through the air and hit

Naraku's shoulder. InuYahsa was beginning to turn human. Only a few beams of sunlight still showed

over the horizon and soon fate would come. InuYasha took his last few seconds and hit Naraku with all

he had. Kagome knew that wouldn't hold him long and that the only thing that would hold Naraku were

her arrows. Before she could shoot Naraku hit InuYasha against a tree and began just plain butchering

him. She did something she had never done before and will probably never do again. She loaded her

bow with two arrows and shot. Then again but with three. Kagome shot and hit. She wished she could

say she was fast enough but that would be a lie. InuYasha was covered in human blood in a heap on the

ground. She wondered ' Even though my arrows hit Naraku will InuYahsa live?'. Miroku opened his

right hand and tried to suck in Naraku (A/N the real Naraku not a golem) but even though he was

obliterated there was a shield around him. No use.

Even though InuYasha was gonna hate her for this, she did it anyway. "**KOGA**"

A whirlwind of dust came towards them at high speeds "Ho Kagome, you called" Koga said.

" Yes Koga please help InuYasha, he's injured" Kagome said through tears she was shedding for

InuYasha.

Koga grabbed Kagome's hands and said "Even if it does require helping that insolent puppy I'll always

make you happy"

"Thank you Koga. Take him to Keade's village" She told him and he was off.

Miroku asked Kagome " How are we gonna get home?"

"Easy Shippo's about a mile away from us right now so all I have to do is call him" Kagome replied then

yelled " **SHIPPO**"

About a minute later Shippo came and helped them get to Keade's village.

(A/N okay now I wasn't sure if this was a cliffy or not. I mean I leave you wondering but you're probably not begging for more. At least I don't think you are. any who you know the rule read and review. moral(s): keep you connections open, take risks, and watch your back. Yes I always put at least one shallow moral. Any who I hope you liked it. see ya)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N okay wow chapter three already. if you were wondering I start all chapters with dialog. sorry if you don't like that. thx for the reviews. see ya)

His fatal sleep

"What is wrong with InuYasha?" asked the curious shippo.

"I think he is in a coma" answered Kagome

"What's a 'coma'?" asked Shippo

"It's a type of sleep where you don't have to eat or drink or do anything." Kagome sorrowfully answered

"is he gonna be ok" he asked

"I don't know Shippo I wish I could say yes" she sulked

Then kagome walked out of the room and asked Keade if she should take him to her time.

"Ye should remember InuYasha is a hanyou and doctors in ye's time shaln't know what he is. Thus that would create a large stir" Keade told her

"So you're saying that I should keep him here and do my best to keep him alive?"

Questioned Kagome

"yes that is what I'm saying" Keade answered her.

Miroku was in a nearby hut trying to nurse sango back to health. Kagome walked in and asked Miroku how Sango was doing.

"She's ok but still a little shaken up by the fight. Her injuries are a little better but she should wait a few days before she fights again" he answered

"I'm fine miroku you're just worried I'll get hurt again." the laying down Sango said

"He does that allot" Kagome retorted

"Do not" miroku whined "I'm just worried about her"

"That's what we just said" kagome yelled.

"I gotta go check on InuYasha" she mumbled and walked away.

"Somebody's hormones are outta wack" said sango after kagome left.

"Yeah I agree" admitted miroku

Back in the hut where InuYahsa was kagome was balling over her fallen love.

"Oh InuYasha I'm so sorry I wish I shot sooner" she told the vegetable boy "if I hadn't of waited..."

These types of things went on for days. Kagome wouldn't eat, sleep, or do anything productive. She just sat by InuYahsa and sulked blaming herself for something she didn't do. As each hour passed Kagome got weaker from lack of food and sleep. Kagome was beginning to drive herself insane. (Literally). She did anything she could do to try to wake InuYasha. She cooked ramen, screamed "in fear", called his name, and even tried kissing him. That didn't work. None of it. She just sat at InuYasha bedside. With each breath he took and every time he twitched she sighed in relief for these things showed her he was alive. She wouldn't let her true love die without her confessing her love to him. She told the veggie boy countless times she loved him but he couldn't hear her. She was going to end up either depressed or seriously psychotic. Eventually kagome was pushed into a depression. Keade was beginning to really worry about her.

"what exactly happened when ye all fought Naraku?" Keade asked

"Well Naraku was plainly butchering InuYasha in his human form. But I didn't see anything after that cuz I was blindly shooting arrows at Naraku." she answered

"just as I thought" Keade remarked

"What?" kagome asked.

"I think ye accidentally shot InuYasha and put under a spell just as Kikyo did" she replied

"So are you implying that I accidentally shot him?" questioned kagome

"Aye i am" she answered

"So I did it" Kagome realized" how do we wake him up?"

"you can't the only person that can is your reincarnation but since your not dead you don't have a reincarnation" Keade answered kagome

"Oh. When he wakes tell him I loved him with all my heart and wished always to be with him" kagome said and then grabbed her quiver and ran for InuYasha's forest.

Keade ran for the hut miroku and sango were and screamed " I think kagome is going to kill herself ye must go stop her"

Miroku and sango leapt on kirara and ran towards kagome. 'I hope that we're not to late ' thought Sango as she urged Kirara to go faster.

Then once again they heard a shrill scream pierce through the woods. Kirara ran as fast as possible. Unfortunately they were too late. All they saw was kagome pierce her heart with one of her arrows. Sango jumped off kirara and grabbed kagome into her lap.

"Tell InuYasha I love him. I'll miss you guys. But this has to be this way" kagome said. Then she took her last breath of life and went limp in sango's arms.

"No! Kagome don't die" sango screamed. She started to cry. "No kagome no"

When she finally was able to pull herself together she told miroku to put her on kirara and jumped up herself.

"I'm sorry Keade we weren't fast enough" sango told the old hag as she laid the dead miko before her.

"It's not your fault she would have killed herself anyways." Keade said "but at least she saw you guys in her last moments of life"

"Yeah I guess. But why did she do that" miroku asked

"She accidentally put InuYasha under a spell. All she wanted was for him to live. She killed herself so her reincarnation could come and wake him up" answered Keade

"Oh that kind of makes since" said sango through her new wave of tears.

"yeah she really did love him" miroku remarked.

"wahhhhhh why is she so stupid" cried shippo.

"When did you get here?" asked sango.

"He's been here for awhile" said miroku.

"wahhhh she is so stupid" cried shippo again.

"It's is not a time to morn but rather to celebrate her life" Keade said and pulled out a piece of paper labeled 'my will'.

(A/N hey was sup. I know I'm evil. what a cliffy. lol. No I do not hate kagome I hate Kikyo. (kikyoh8r) she had to die for my story line to go on. sorry. Kikyo will die soon so don't be mad fellow kagome lovers. moral: watch your friends, don't fall into a depression, don't morn the dead celebrate their life, don't tell someone in a depression they put someone under a spell. hey guys how would you think this excuse would fly for not doing your homework " why didn't you do your homework? Sorry I was too busy torturing fictional characters". Lol. Got that one from sensei. Lol. I should try it maybe it would work. I think I'll try it on my math teacher she has two sons that play Runescape. Do any of you know what Runescape is? If you don't you should. My name is brittter93. I always throw my age off a year for safety. Remember read and review. See ya)


	4. Chapter 4

her will

Keade opened the envelope slowly willing not to rip anything. then she bagan to read aloud.

_dear friends and family,_

_you have been good to me and i thank you for that. you have backed me up all the way and now i shall back you up. you may ask how are you going to do that but i _

_tell yu i'll always be there for you when you need me. i know that i'm dead and possibly in a grave right now. i know you all will probably cry at this next remark but _

_i wrote this on the day of january 8th. i know that it is not to far from this. my miko powers have told me i shall die soon. i wish for you to know that i am happier. _

_i knew this all would happen and i know inuyasha is under a spell put by me and that i killed myself. i knew this before keade told me this, before our fight with naraku, _

_before sango was kidnapped. i tell you this now, i committed suiside for my and inuyasha's good and will be back in some way. i'm leaving you in the capable hands of _

_kaya. she will ook after inuyasha as i did and kikyo before me. you must bury me like kikyo was burried. with the whole shikon no tama in hands and my incarnations _

_dead. i'm crying as i this write because i know you are. i know the thought of me not being there is unbearable but you will have to live without me and with kaya. i am _

_speaking jibberish now but it will all make sence once i'm creamated and kaya has come. now enough with your tasks let's get down to business and distrubte my stuff._

_keade: my medical supplies and my bow and arrows_

_sango: my clothes_

_miroku: my advice: don't grope sango_

_shippo: my blanket _

_mama: my thanks_

_hojo: all his unused gifts_

_sota: my money_

_grandpa: an that stupid hand thing_

_inuyasha: everything else_

_i love and am going to miss you all. sango take my shikon shards and go tell my family everything. my entire life. everything they don't know. and inuyasha when you_

_wake i love you with all my heart my love. now i must depart. and i tell you im with you but you just don't see me. you all have given m;e all i could ask for._

_kagome higrasi_

When keade looks up into all thier hurt and pained eyes she herself begins to cry. " why didn't she tell anyone?" keade askes herself but she knows the anwser. the

fire burns to little more than a spark. it shows kagome's face as she is being creamated. why did she see that? she asked herself but when she looks in the fire agian she

sees another picture. she sees kagome wandering around. why is she seeing these? is kagome trying to tell her something? keade was very confused. what did those

pictures mean? once agian she looked at the fire and saw some wierd girl walking around with the group.she looked at the fire one last time and saw kagome with all of

them agian. what was that final vision about? why was she seeing all this in fire? then suddenly the fire blew out and all her hope went with it.

finally sango got up and went to run all of her emotions off. she hadn't run that ;hard since kohaku died. she ran her fastest she couldn't deal with the pain when she

passed the hot springs that she and kagome had bathed just one week ago. how was she going to tell kagome's family? how would they take it? would they even believe

her? i mean they probably had never heard of her. oh dear god how am i going to do this asked sango. as she passed koga's den he caught wind of her and asked why she

was there. and why she was running so fast. she just noticed koga was having a hard time keeping up with her. (just in case yall don't remember this koga is really fast

she explained everything to him.

" why i'm gonna kill that mangy mutt when he wakes up" said koga " and i saved him"

sango soon couldn't even talk to koga anymore and she picked up some more speed. when she stopped she noticed whe was in the ocean. time to go back i guess. then

she swam back, lay on the bank, and cried her eyes out. she wasn't gonna be able to live without kagome there. she didn't have anymore will to live other than miroku. (who

she recently dreamt of losing her chastity to) she dragged herself up and prepared for the long 10 day walk back. over this long journey she would be able to cry all of her

emotions out. she had time to think about how they were going to ger the rest of the the jewel and kill kikyo. on the fifth day she saw a ghostly figure walking towards her. when i t began to take shape the phantom looked like kagome

" kagome?" asked sango

" yeah it's me sango" replied kagome

" what are you doing here arn't you suppost to be in heaven?" asked sango

" i chose to stay in a purgitory" answered kagome " sango i can't bear to see you like this. please stop crying. your tearing me apart. i can only let you see me a limited

amount of times. so please don't make me come back for the same reason." said kagome then the withered away.

"DON'T GO" yelled sango

then she saw a piece of paper where kagome had just stood

dear sango

please remember i've only left you in body not in spirit. i'll always be with you. fearing all your fears, endouring all your pain, and relishing in all

your joy. sango please don't do anything irrational.

sango ran agian she couldn't hold it back. she had tears running down her face.first she riavled inuyasha's speed, then koga's, and finally the wind's. she was rnning like she

had never ran before. what should have taken her days took her minutes. when she reached the outskirts of keade's village she slowed down. she jogged keade's hut

" i'm going to kagome's house" yelled sango as she grabbed the jewel shards and ran outside before anyone could stop her. she jogged to the well and jumped in. suddenly

blue lights surrounded sango but, as suddenly as they appeared they disappeared. when she looked up she didn't see the beauitful feudal era sky but rather an old well

house roof. when she jumped out of the well and went outside she saw somthing she had never seen before. there were big things floating in the sky and wierd things on

wheels on the ground.she looked up and saw some really big silver buildings. wow. now which one of these was kagome's.

" hey; kagome i sure could use our help" said sango then suddenly a single piece of paper appeared on the ground. on it was an arrow pointing in the direction of a large

shrine. " thanks kagome" wispered sango and walked towards the shrine. she scalled the stairs and looked at the huge door knocker. ' higrasi' is what it read. " this must

be the place sango thought as she pounded the massive knocker.

(A/N ok yall so i wrote this once and accidentaly turned the computer off without saving it, so i'm gonna try it agian. anywho i'm expecting alot of reviewes. okay? good read

and review ( or else i don't post) morals: the dead are never gone for good, don't run blindly on a narrow island.)


	5. Chapter 5

( A/N Hey y'all it'll be awile before I post 5 cuz I'm lazy and in the middle of retyping it cuz I wrote it on regular paper so I gotta type it , finish it and post it. I'de say it'll be about three more days. k? )


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter five: the reaction**

sango knocked on the large door and waited patiently. kagome who was with her decided to freak her out by making her face show up on the door knocker. kags figured if she

didn't shay there long then it wouldn't count as time she made herself visible. ( A/N sound farmillar? sorry but i couldn't resist. whoever figures out what bok this is from first

gets a review from me on thier story and recommendation in the next chapter if i like it ok? and if you don't have a story then you'll get kudo

points in the next chapter ) when sango saw kagome's face she stepped back and nearly fell down the steps.

soon heard her mother comming to answer the door, so she became invisible agian. sango stood in shock for a minute wondering what just

happened. she heard kagome's

mother comming down the stairs, and put on a mornful smile.

"oh shit the will" sango said and ran back to the well. when she appeared in her time ran to keade's hut. little did she know kagome was

following her the entire time

and was now laughing furiously because of her reaction to the door knocker and her forgetfulness. soon these fits of laughter turned into hiccpus.

' so i can get hiccups as a ghost' wondered kagome 'guess so'

sango tan into keade's hut only to find her holding toe will, saying " forget somthing'' and giggling."

" guess so" said sango as she grabbed the will from keade's hands and ran back to the well. defying gravity sango jumped through the

well. kagome easily followed.

' it's so much easier to get through the well as a ghost.' thought kags. she floated out of the well house and followed sango. then sango ran

up the steps, knocked on the door, and stepped back so kagome wouldn't startle her. once agian she put on that pathetic smile and waited. she

heard a rushing comming down the stairs and then the door unlock. this was it this had to be the real deal. sango took a deep breath and

prepaired for the worst day of her life.

" hello" said kagome's mother as she opened the door. " aren't you sango?"

" yes but how did you know?" asked sango

" kagome has a picture of you on her wall" replied kagome's mother " speaking of kagome where is she?"

" i've got alot to tell you, let's go inside" said sango solmnly

as the older lady lie her inside sango said " you should go get the rest of the family."

kagome's mother went to the stairs from the living room. " sota, grandpa get down here" she yelled

a soft rumble could be heard as a young boy trampled down the stairs.

" what?" yelledan old man

" no clue just come" yelled kags mom

agian a soft rumble could be heard.

" come in here" said kagome's mom.

------------------

while all this was going on sango was stareing at a funky, black, thing-a-majigy. it had so many buttons. she decided to press some. one

made a big black box begin to glow. it had people on it that started to talk.

" war in iraq is pointless says the house of delagets" (A/N sorry i know that is an american headline but i couldn't think of anything else)

' ohhh what is that?' thought sango. then she saw a big box with fabricated boxes next to it on each side. the box in the middle bad a

switch and lots of nobs on it. when she flipped the switch loud music came out of the other two boxes. she quickly flippedth switch back and

thought ' let's not do that agian.'

kagome was now crying because she was laughing so hard. 'curosity killed the cat' kagome thought and laughed even harder. she was

hiccuping, crying, and laughing. if you could see her you would have laughed too. soon after this episode sota, grandpa, and kagome's mom

walked in.

" would you like somthing to eat?" kagome's mother asked gleefuly.

" no i'm good" replied sango.

" ok " kags ma answered

" you may want to sit down" sango stated.

" ok " the three people replied in unison.

" as you know you probably havn't seen kagome" said sango " there is a reason for that.kagome is no longer with us"

"but how?" cried sota.

" i'll explain. you see naraku kidnapped me and miroku, inuyasha, and kagome came to save me. whin they got there it was the sunset of

the new moon, so inuyasha was turning human. kagome sent me home on kirara's back but, naraku was hurting inuyasha in his human form very

badly. kagome started shooting arrows blindly. yes she " killed" naraku but, also she hit inuyasha and put him under a spell. at first she thought he

was in a coma but was soon proved wrong by keade. when keade told her inuyasha was under a spell kagome thought that if her riencarnation

could come and free inuyasha then her concience would be clear. but for her riencarnation fo come she had to be dead." by now sango was

wailing like a monkey " i'm so sorry. we tried to stop her, but she thought it was best. she took one of her arrows and... and ... and killed herself."

now sango couldn't even look around. she heard stiffled sobs, she felt all around her, she felt her own tears streaming down her face, but most

importantly she saw the hurt faces around her asking dear God why. then she heard an extra voice crying in guilt. sango knew who it was.

( A/N ok yall how'd ya like it. i know my story has been a little dark lately so i put in a semi- humorus. this chapter was intended to be alot longer but got lazy and didn't finsh it so i decided to end it off here) morals: read charles dickens books, your friends passed will always be with you in heart and soul.


	7. Author's Note

**Dear beloved readers,**

** I apologize for not updating but I won't for a while. I will e-mail you the next few chapters if you contact me at I've been banned by my parents from FanFiction, AnimeSpiral, Media Miner. Again I'm sorry. Farewell my beloved readers.**

**Sincerely,  
_Kikyoh8r_**


	8. Chapter 7

**GUILT AND HEALING**

" why did i do something so rash?" Kagome thought to herself. " was i thinking of only my dear inu and me? why didn't i consider the other people

it would hurt? why didn't i think about how much it would hurt me to have to do this? didn't i think about how hard it would be for sango and miroku

to get all of the shards and kill pot-head?"

suddenly on the ground in front of sango lay a note. she opened it and read:

_Dear family,_

_i am dearly sorry that i did something so rash but i had to do it. i love you and am sorry you are going through so much pain from me. i wish you_

_wouldn't cry. it pains me to watch this display of tears and tissues. you don't know that i loved inuyasha dearly. mom i know not who my father is_

_but i can only imagine (and hope) that you loved him the way i do inuyasha. i was planning to confess my love before i found out about what i was_

_going to do. i couldn't put him through that much pain. now i have to wake him and come back to finish all unfinshed business. do not morn for me_

_because i will be back if not sooner than later._

_sincerely_

_kagome_

sango read the first line and gave it to sota. his glassy eyes ran back and forth as he read and tried to stiffle his tears. ;he passed it on throughout

the family and t;hen looked to her.

" how did you get that?" he asked with a voice that wavered like a see-sow.

" Kagome is around here somewhere. she chose to stay in a purgatory instead of going to heaven." she explained to the confused

preteen, then pulled the note that kagome had given her earlier that day.

once agian the tween's eyes darted from one end of the crinkled paper to the next. " ok. i get it" he said as he passed the note to his

hesterical mother.

" how could she do this to us? did she think not of the pain this would put us through? i knew i shouldn't have let that _thing_ ;take her back to

those times. it was not for her. and now look what she has done. she has ;fallen in love with a monster, comitted suiside, and desgrased me in

front of a guest." she vented

" please don't be mad at her she only did what she thought was right. you would have done the same thing in her place. and that thing you

speak of is the love of her life. he has saved her countless times. only someone as blind as you wouldn't see that." sango justified

"how dare you judge me, you're probably a common born bastard, a camp followers brat who spreads her legs for any passing man, just

like your mother" she retorted.

" my mother was never like that you slut. she was a dignafied demon slayer unlike you. and i laugh at your ignorance. if you knew me well

enough you would know i'm constantly groped and hit on and now once have i done anything i regret. i'm a virgin not a whore like you." sango

shot back.

kagome dropped another note.

SANGO! how dare you say that! she IS my mother. she DID raise me. and oh by the way you are both on a hormone rush so cool it.

then another note dropped in front of her mother.

MOM! how could you say that. do you not remember all the times that i told you about miroku! her parents died and she is not a bastard!

her only family is a boy that is being kept alive by a shiken shard that belongs to naraku!

" you may be dead kagome but i don't ever want to hear you speak to me that way. i am your mother." the angry woman scolded

then kagome appeared next to sango where she had been standing the whole time. " you may be my mother but you are also offending

my best friend. she is the person who held me in her arms as i died. i hate using up my time that may be needed later on these insolent

reasons. so shut up. you know i love him but you wouldn't understand something as deep as that would you? now if you would please let sango

read the will and stop looking like you just saw a ghost." she said and dissappeared while laughing at her ironic pun.

every one of them had porclin faces plastered over thier regular ones. eyes wide at not only that they had just seen a dead person but

because of what she had said.

eyes wide her mother went on a mumbling rampage " i never tought you to say such things to your elders. and you know i grew up with a

single mom so i know what it feels like missing a piece of family. just because i don't know who your father is gives you know reason to say

something like that. you know i was raped. it was a traumatic accident that i will never live down. granted i was a stripper but that still gives you no

reason to say that. i never will forgive you for a comment like that. i lost my virginity and my integrity but that wasn't my fault."

another piece of paper dropped in front of sango.

crap i didn't know that is what happened. i thought i was born after my parents broke up. she never said that but i assumed that cuz

whenever i went to ask her she would start bawling. no wonder. now i feel really bad. i can't believe i said that. please tell her i'm sorry and that i

didn't know. if you're wise you'll do the same.

" kagome says she's sorry and so am i. we never ment any harm." apoligized sango as she stared into kag's ma's hurt eyes brewing

over with tears.

" it's okay i was the one who started it. i just hate when people call me things like that cuz it's only true." she sobbed

an eerie breeze blew across mrs. higurshi's face and dried her tears instantly. then the hair that was covering her face was tucked behind

her ears.

" thank you kagome" she said " let's get to that will"

by the time the will had been read and the possetions distributed sango as well of the rest of the family had puffy red eyes and tear stained

faces. if someone were to come into the house that second first they would look sceptically at the girl wearing a slayers outfit then look into the

sad eyes of everyone and turn right around to show themselves out. kagome looked into the eyes of her brother who was hurt the most and

couldn't bare herself. had she not already done it, she would have committed suiside.

" i don't know how much more of this i can take" she thought silently to herself.

She pulled out one of the 496 pieces of paper she had left and wrote this:

Dear Mom and Sango,

I'm going back to the past. I can't take this tear-fest anymore. Love yall.

Kagome.

She dropped it onto Sango's lap and jetted. ' Now time to get to the feudal era and look at my belovide's face. Then i have to write out full

blown instructions for Sango and Miroku.' she mentally planned as she floated into the well house and through the well.

Sango read the note and told the family it's contents.

" I really need to get back to the past. I will come and get you for Kagome's creamation." stated Sango as she stood up.

" okay then. tell kagome we love her" said the boy in the corner that had been silent throughut almost the entire evening.

" will do" she confirmed and headed for the door.

Back outside she looked at the cloudless sky. Why couldn't she see the stars and milky-way? Had they dissappeared or was the wretched

light blocking their beautiful glow. She decided to go back home and sleep. All that running and crying was catching up to her. When she walked

into the wellhouse she heard a russle in the darkest corner.

* * *

**( A/N sorry it took me so long to update agian. I was fighting a seemingly endless war. Now that i've got alliences like sensie and**

**nawatsgirl the tide has turned and I see victory in the distance. Those of you who have fought this war too you'll know exactly what i'm speaking of.**

**Those of you who haven't will just have to read the signs and figure it out for yourself. Sensei is the only one who answered the question last**

**chapter. If you haven't read her first story His heart and the only one who can save him, you should and if you have you should look at her sequel**

**You are everything to me. And yall should know i'm going to pick up her story Hell hath no fury. Yall can still answer the question in but you won't**

**get a recommentation only a mention in the next chapter. I really miss writing and hope to keep my updates more frequent. Though I refuse to**

**update unless i get atleast two reviews from people other than sensei ( Sammy-Sama). The more reviews i get the sooner I post and the sooner**

**you get to hear my corny morals. R&R! Morals: don't get in an arguement with your mother on a subject you know nothing about / don't be ignorant**

**with your mother/ listen to your elders because even though they seem stupid to you they aren't/ without wood a fire dies down, without gossip a**

**quarrel does.**


End file.
